¿La pareja ideal?
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: ¿Existe la pareja ideal?, una cuestion que tiene puntos de vista distintos...pero al menos para Sasuke era claro, NO, ¿Cambiara de opinion?...


Titulo: ¿La pareja Ideal?

Autor:

Pairing: SasuNaru

Advertencias: Lemon, AU

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto-sama, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para divertirme, y divertirles un rato, y, por que mi mente no tiene remedio XD.

Dedicado a Yamielikai por su cumple, bien queria darte algo mejor como un MinaIta XD pero los bicho musos en esta ocasión no fueron muy complacientes, y ningun MinaIta que se me ocurrio estos dias me convencio, en cuanto tenga uno decente te lo regalo I pinky promise XD, en fin espero que te guste este SasuNaru…va para ti.

_**¿La pareja Ideal?**_

_**S&N**_

_¿Existe la pareja ideal?_

Para Sasuke Uchiha la respuesta era simple…NO.

Si había una cosa que Sasuke odia era que se metiesen en su vida, aun cuando quienes se metieran en ella fuesen su familia o sus amigos o conocidos, (los cuales contrario a lo que se pensaría eran bastantes, aunque claro habría que aclarar que la mayoría era amigo de un amigo suyo).

Como fuese el caso, odiaba que se metieran en su vida de verdad que lo odiaba, pero si había alguna cosa que detestaba aun más que eso, sin duda era que se metieran en su vida amorosa o lo que es peor que le buscasen pareja.

Sasuke se considera a si mismo solitario por naturaleza, antisocial por convicción.

Sin embargo de un tiempo para acá, no solo a sus amigos, si no a su propio hermano se les había metido la idea de que estaba demasiado solo y necesitaba a alguien.

¡Joder el era un Uchiha!, si deseara conseguir pareja podría hacerlo por cuenta propia, modestia a parte, se sabia atractivo.

Aun no comprendía a Itachi, su hermano mayor, este siempre fue frío, arrogante, en pocas palabras era un maldito bastardo, y sin embargo contrario a lo que el mismo creía un día se entero que tenía pareja, y no cualquier pareja si no un chico, su nombre era Deidara.

Cuando se entero de ello pensó que como todas las relaciones (muy pocas por cierto), que había tenido su hermano no duraría, pero ahí estaban juntos y "felices".

Eso no tendría ningún inconveniente si no que al parecer aquella relación comenzaba a afectarle el cerebro, ya que ahora le había dado por buscarle pareja por que "estaba preocupado".

Patrañas, Sasuke juraba que lo hacia por joderle la vida, cabe señalar el pasatiempo favorito de Itachi.

El problema no era que Itachi le buscase pareja, finalmente Sasuke sabia que su hermano no perdería el tiempo en algo asi, y si efectivamente el mayor de los Uchiha no pensaba buscarle alguien a su hermano personalmente, en cambio decidió recurrir a una experta.

Sabaku no Temari, curiosamente una amiga de Sasuke.

Temari tenía complejo de celestina y hasta la fecha había logrado unir varias parejas, entre ellas parejas que se pensaban impensables.

No es que el tuviese miedo, ¡Claro que no!, esa no era la razón por la que evitaba ver a la Sabaku, no, era solo…precaución.

_**S&N**_

Sabaku no Temari podía vanagloriarse de muchas cosas, tenia una prestigiada agencia de bodas, de hecho era la planeadora de bodas mas reconocida y prestigiada de la ciudad.

Pero a parte de todo ello tenia un talento en especial, y ese era encontrar la pareja ideal de las personas.

Aquello de actuar de Celestina comenzó como un juego, sin embargo dado los buenos resultados pronto se percato de que tenia un don (al menos ella asi lo veía), unir a las personas con su media naranja.

Muchas eran las parejas que se podían contar en su cuenta personal, sus hermanos eran un ejemplo de ello, el mayor Kankuro salía con una de sus amigas, Haruno Sakura, y Gaara el pequeño y apático Gaara, quien renegaba de ello termino con Sai.

Sai era un chico extraño, pero ella pudo verlo ¡Eran el uno para el otro!, y no se había equivocado.

Su mas reciente logro era su orgullo, Uchiha Itachi ¿Quién podría pensar que un Uchiha era capaz de enamorarse?, nadie incluso ella misma lo llego a dudar, pero ahora sabe que puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Sabía que su mas reciente trabajo no seria fácil, el menor de los Uchiha era alguien…complicado.

Orgulloso, arrogante, y con una mala leche digna de no ignorarse.

Aun no había encontrado a alguien para el Uchiha y eso le preocupaba un poco, pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano ese alguien llegaría.

Dejo la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos sobre su escritorio, la boda de dos de sus amigos (a quienes curiosamente ella había ayudado), estaban por casarse, Lee y Ten Ten.

Eso le dio una idea, quizá en la boda a la que Sasuke también asistiría, podría encontrar a alguien para el Uchiha.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonar de su teléfono.

-¿Diga?-…dijo con extrañeza al ver un numero que no conocía

-Temari-…dijo una alegre voz del otro lado…-Soy yo Naruto-

-¿Naruto?, que alegría escucharte, ¿Cuándo volviste?-

-Recién, estoy aun en el aeropuerto pero como extravíe el numero de Gaara, decidí llamarte, espero no te moleste-…dijo con voz apenada, Temari podría jurar que el rubio se rascaba levemente la nuca.

-No, no te preocupes, ¿quieres que valla por ti?-…dijo con una sonrisa ante la imagen que le acababa de regalar su mente.

-Si me hicieras ese favor-

-De acuerdo-

Después de dejar a su rubio amigo, y de que el rubio le hablase de todo lo que había hecho en sus viajes (Naruto era fotógrafo y solía viajar por el mundo, en busca de las imágenes más bellas).

Fue al llegar a su casa y comentarles a sus hermanos, sobre la visita que recién tenían.

La reacción de Gaara le sorprendió tenia que reconocer que aun pensaba que su hermano estaba prendado del rubio, y es que a pesar de que la noticia le causo alegría al pelirrojo no dejo ver mas allá de la gran amistad que le unía al rubio y eso la tranquilizo, no solo por Sai y Gaara, dejando de lado eso, el rubio había entrado en su nuevo proyecto.

Asi es a pesar de lo conciente que era de lo diferentes que eran Naruto y el Uchiha, no podía evitar pensar que harían una buena pareja, ya lo había decidido ellos serian su nuevo proyecto.

Y tenia un plan para que se conocieran, pensaba organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida al rubio donde asistirían tanto sus viejos conocidos como nuevos amigos, a Naruto la idea le había entusiasmado, hacer amigos era su especialidad.

Le comunico el plan a Itachi y el parecía dispuesto a ayudarle para que este funcionara, solo necesitaban conocerse y un poco de ayuda solo eso, ¿no es como si fuera demasiado complicado verdad?

**S&N**

Odiaba las fiestas, esa era una ley conocida por todos aquellos quienes le rodeaban, sobre todo si era de personas desconocidas.

Por eso no entendía como es que Itachi le hacia aquello, bueno en realidad si lo entendía a Itachi le gustaba joderle la vida, pero eso era algo ya también conocido.

A el no le interesaba ir a la fiesta de bienvenida de nadie, por mas amigo que fuese de su hermano, Temari o del mismo Rey de España, a el no le interesaba, a si de simple.

Pero como bien menciono antes, su hermano había decidido fastidiarle y uniéndose a Temari le habían obligado a ir a la dichosa fiesta, sintiéndose traicionado, furioso y demás etcéteras, finalmente estaba ahí en la casa de los Sabaku donde se llevaría a cabo la dichosa reunión, como decidió llamarle para darle un toque de distinción.

Toco el timbre de la puerta para ser recibido por uno de los sirvientes de la casa, quien le llevo al salón principal donde al parecer todos esperaban por el invitado principal, y después de advertir que solo se quedaría por unos minutos.

Se fue a sentar a algún lugar esperando que aquello diera comienzo por fin, para asi poder irse mas rápido.

20 minutos después de su llegada el festejado se digno a llegar al fin, desde ya aquel sujeto le había causado una mala impresión ya que llego mas tarde de la hora en que le habían citado, asi fuese una "reunión", el solía de hacer gala de su puntualidad y detestaba a las personas que no lo eran.

Tuvo que reconocer que el rubio no estaba de mal ver, era a pesar de todo atractivo, claro no que el fuese a reconocerlo abiertamente.

Después de saludar y socializar con algunos de los presentes Temari lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba el…

-Naruto, quiero que conozcas a un buen amigo-…dijo señalando al pelinegro quien a modo de cortesía extendió la mano...

-Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto-…dijo presentándose al tiempo en que el rubio tomaba su mano

-Uzumaki Naruto-…dijo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa, tratando asi de pasar desapercibido la pequeña y "extraña" corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo al tomar la mano, del guapo pelinegro.

-Enseguida regreso te dejo en buenas manos-…dijo la rubia dejándoles solos sin tiempo de replicar…

Sasuke bufo, no conocía al rubio y honestamente no tenia muchos deseos de entablar una amistosa charla, ni nada parecido, estaba incomodo y el rubio parecía sufrir del mismo mal, ya que tan solo sonreía nervioso.

-Linda noche-…dijo el rubio rompiendo el hielo o al menos intentándolo

-Supongo-…dijo por toda respuesta, el Uzumaki suspiro aquel chico no parecía ser alguien muy conversador, asi que aprovechando que Sakura pasaba por ahí se fue con la pelirosa…-Si me disculpas-…dijo antes de huir en dirección a donde había pasado la chica, cosa que Sasuke agradecía la verdad es que no tenia ánimos de engancharse en lo que parecía seria una absurda platica.

Temari que observo de reojo aquello e hizo un mohín de disgusto, ella que los dejaba solos para que se conocieran y estos parecían no querer cooperar, pero ya encontraría la forma de juntarlos la noche aun era joven, podría haber otra posibilidad ¿cierto?

_**S&N**_

La noche parecía seguir corriendo, y a pesar de que habían logrado que Sasuke se quedara mas tiempo (en realidad Itachi le había amenazado), Temari no deseaba saber en verdad que era lo que el mayor de los Uchiha usaba como arma para "convencer" a su pequeño hermano, aunque tampoco descartaba la idea, parecía tentador.

Dejando de lado eso, Sasuke y Naruto no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, el moreno seguía sumido en su mutismo, de vez en cuando hablaba con alguien mas pero solo eran por muy, muy cortos lapsos de tiempo, y no parecía animado en absoluto.

Por su parte Naruto era como se esperaba el alma de la fiesta, yendo de un lugar a otro, platicando alegremente con todos, menos con quien debía.

Cuando Sasuke anuncio que finalmente se iría e Itachi le dijo que ya no podía detenerlo mas, decidió llevar a cabo aquella frase que decía que a Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Fue asi que viendo la oportunidad cuando convenientemente Naruto pasaba cerca de lugar por donde Sasuke estaba, que encontró su oportunidad, sin que nadie lo notara puso el pie en el camino del rubio quien llevaba dos bebidas (una para el y la otra sinceramente no sabia), logrando que tropezara, el rubio intento hacer malabares pero no lo consiguió cayendo estrepitosamente de no ser por que en el proceso se había llevado a otra persona, quien no era otra que el moreno, quien al verse "atacado" de pronto, no pudo reaccionar terminando con una persona sobre el, y con el traje sucio lo cual era suficiente para ponerle furioso.

Sin embargo la razón de que eso no sucediera, y de que todos fijaran su atención en el incidente era otra, resulta que al caer tan estrepitosamente ambos habían terminado no solo en una posición incomoda, si no además de alguna extraña e increíble forma sus bocas se habían unido en un beso.

El primero en reaccionar fue el rubio, quien rojo como un tomate se levanto a una velocidad digna de superman…-Discúlpame no fue mi intención yo…-

Pero fue cortado abruptamente por el Uchiha quien una vez salido de la falla temporal que parecía haber sufrido su cerebro se levanto como energúmeno…-Idiota, fíjate por donde caminas me has tirado el vino en el traje, ¿tienes idea de lo caro que me saldrá desmancharlo?, eso si no es que esta arruinado-

El rubio que parecía olvidar la pena que momentos antes había sentido, no se quedo atrás…-Imbecil, ya me disculpe fue un accidente no algo que yo buscara-

-Eso no quita el que seas un Usurantokachi-…sonrisa arrogante marca Uchiha.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-…venita en la frente.

-Usurantokachi-

-Teme, no me ofendas-

-Dobe, te digo como se me de la gana después de todo tu fuiste el retardado que me cayo encima-

-Y tu eres un Tarado, pudiste quitarte`ttebayo-

-¿Cómo?, cuando reaccione ya me habías arrollado, Idiota-

-¡Baka!, vuelve a insultarme y veras que…-

-¿Qué me harás?, ¿Me golpearas?, quiero ver eso-…dijo con burla

-No solo lo veras, lo sentirás-…dijo el rubio lanzándose sobre el pelinegro para darle un buen golpe en la mejilla, que fue rápidamente contestado por el otro provocando que terminaran enredados en una pelea.

De acuerdo tenia que admitir que no había salido como esperaba, sabia que Sasuke se molestaría cuando el rubio manchara su traje, pero no pensó que la cosas llegaran tan lejos, aunque tenia que reconocer que cuando "se besaron", accidental pero finalmente había sido un beso, se había emocionado mejor no pudo ser, aunque ahora veía que no había sido asi.

Finalmente lograron separarlos, Gaara tomo a Naruto e Itachi a Sasuke, y después de maldecir a Naruto, a Itachi, a todos los presentes y de nuevo a Itachi, Sasuke se fue con un humor peor que el que ya de por si tenia.

Mientras que Naruto solo estuvo molesto un rato, quejándose amargamente del 'Teme' ese.

Bien el primer encuentro no había sido como lo esperaba, pero aun tenía oportunidad, no por nada ella era una experta ya encontraría la manera de unirlos, o se dejaba de llamar Temari…

_**S&N**_

La idea de cambiarse el nombre comenzaba a sonar insistentemente en su cabeza, de hecho ya tenia algunas opciones, frunció el ceño molesta.

Estupido Naruto

Estupido Sasuke

Por culpa de esos dos es que estaba asi, las cosas ciertamente no estaban pasando como se suponía que pasaran, comenzaba a pensar que unir a esos dos resultaría aun mas difícil que lograr que Bush y Fidel Castro se sentaran a tomar una taza de café, mientras conversaban animadamente.

Es que eran…imposibles, muchas formas habían tratado de unirlos pero parecía no funcionar, es mas cada vez que se veían solo hacían una cosa, pelear, pelear y pelear.

Desde pequeña reuniones, citas a ciegas, incluso trampas, de todo, había intentado de todo pero nada parecía funcionar.

Esos dos parecían inmunes a las flechas de cupido o mas específicamente a las de Temari, quien si todo seguía así tendría que cambiarse el nombre.

Había pensando en renunciar a unirlos, en verdad que si pero siempre había una vocecita molesta que le decía "No te rindas Temari, eres la mejor".

Aunque ahora comenzaba a dudarlo seriamente, sin ir mas lejos el día en que con ayuda de Sakura había decidido citarlos en el parque con un pretexto claro esta, cuando vio a Naruto decidió que preguntar no era bueno.

Llevaba la ropa sucia, rota y encima estaba golpeado y mojado, Sakura le había comentado que Sasuke no estaba mejor.

Pensaba dar su ultimo intento, si después de esto nada funcionaba se rendiría ya lo había decidido, asi que después de llamar a Shikamaru y a sus amigos diciéndoles que si Naruto o Sasuke llamaban preguntándoles si tenían el libre el viernes lo negaran, y que no cayeran ante ningún chantaje o amenaza dada por esos dos.

Por eso ahora poniendo su mejor sonrisa se dirigía a la oficina del Uchiha menor, este la recibió y después de decirle que no tenia mucho tiempo y que hablara rápido o se fuera, la dejo pasar.

-Necesito un favor-…dijo yendo al grano.

-¿Qué quieres?-…pregunto el con seriedad, mas pendiente de la pantalla de su pc que de la rubia, quien no se molesto conocía a Sasuke y sabia que asi era.

-Se de buena fuente que tienes el viernes libre y-

¿Buena fuente?, Sasuke sabia que esa fuente no podía ser otra que Itachi, y al ver a donde iba aquella conversación no le dio muy buena espina…- Al grano-…dijo cortando el discurso que seguramente Temari había planeado para convencerlo de lo que sea que su mente dañada (y la del engendro del mal que tenia por hermano) hubiesen planeado.

-Necesito que lleves a Naruto a un lado-

-Ni de coña-…contesto automáticamente.

No, no y no, Naruto, compañía y Sasuke no cabían en un mismo enunciado, eso estaba comprobado, era oficial, no podían estar en un mismo lugar sin que intentaran matarse.

No se soportaban, se odiaban, a el, todo Naruto le exasperaba, desde su chillante voz, su sobre entusiasmo, su amor al ramen y su estupido Dattebayo, todo, todo en el le irritaba.

Y para el rubio las cosas no eran mejores, la arrogancia, prepotencia, la simple presencia de Sasuke le ponía de mal humor, y eso que el no solía enojarse con facilidad (¡Claro Naruto!, te creemos).

El punto es que definidamente no lo haría, era su día de descanso ¡Joder!, si Temari e Itachi pensaban que lo arruinaría pasándola en compañía del dobe por sus tontas ideas de unirlos, (¡Oh si!, por que Sasuke no era tonto, y era conciente del plan de esos dos, por ello disfrutaba arruinarlos, era su dulce venganza por que lo utilizaran como conejillo de indias), estaban equivocados.

-Por favor Sasuke-

-No, que lo lleve Gaara, es su mejor amigo ¿No?-

¿Había advertido un tono de celos en su voz?, Nah imaginaciones suyas, solo era eso imaginaciones suyas.

-No puede tiene un compromiso con Sai-

-Que lo lleve Itachi-

-Sabes que tampoco puede-…Cierto el infeliz de su Aniki le había avisado que saldría de viaje con Deidara a…no había puesto atención, ya que le pareció absurdo que su hermano le avisara lo que pensaba hacer, cuando jamás lo hacia, ¡Claro! Ahora lo entendía, juro vengarse de Itachi por…no recordaba ya cuantas veces lo había planeado, pero un día lo haría.

-Llévalo tu-

-Tampoco puedo, Shikamaru y yo iremos a ver a mis suegros-

-Finalmente que se valla solo, ¿O que, necesita de una niñera?-

-No es eso, es que su carro no sirve esta en el taller (misteriosamente alguien le había quitado las llantas, y había arruinado los frenos, extraño, muy extraño), además que no sabe como llegar, solo ha ido una vez pero fue de niño y no recuerda el camino-

-Lastima, no cuentes conmigo-…dijo y regreso su atención a la pantalla…

Era su ultima palabra, No lo haría, por nada del mundo…NO.

_**S&N**_

-¡Teme!, vas muy despacio a este paso llegaremos mañana' ttebayo-…esa era la molesta voz de Naruto cortando sus segundos de paz, ¿Qué no había sido claro cuando le dijo, Urusai Dobe?

-Deja de quejarte, te recuerdo que vamos en mi auto, y que te estoy haciendo un favor-

-Yo no te lo pedí-…dijo con molestia inflando sus mejillas en aquel gesto infantil ya tan conocido para Sasuke.

Sasuke se masajeo la sien, intentando relajarse, mientras pensaba ¿Cómo demonios me deje convencer?, ¡Ah claro!, Itachi aquel demonio personal que no parecía cansarse de torturarlo.

_¿Cómo puedes ser tan inhumano Sasuke?, dejar que Naruto-kun valla a ese viaje solo, sin saber a donde ir, no esta bien, podría perderse, o peor aun quedar a expensas de sabrá Kami que desalmado, que podría hacerle cosas terribles, no, definitivamente no, Ototo no podemos permitir que algo le suceda a nuestro Kitsune (asi le apodaban al rubio) favorito, llévalo…_

Finalmente Itachi le había convencido o mas bien le había amenazado, algún día le quitaría aquello con lo que el idiota de Itachi le amenazaba, y así podría librarse al fin de su hermano, o al menos ya no le obligaría a hacer cosas que no deseaba.

Naruto aun molesto por que le hicieran viajar con el Bastardo de Sasuke, llevo su mano distraídamente al estereo del coche de este y comenzó a cambiar de estación hasta que encontró algo que le agradara.

Sasuke frunció el ceño (gesto también ya bastante conocido por Naruto), y apago la radio encendiendo el estereo y dejando que el disco de música clásica que llevaba en el reproductor le regalara sus primeras notas.

Fue el turno de Naruto quien ahora poniendo un gesto de molestia volvió a encender la radio, parando el disco de Sasuke.

El moreno volvió a apagar la radio, y puso el disco de nuevo…provocando que se enfrascaran en una nueva pelea, la cual termino cuando el Uchiha harto de aquello, termino por quitar el estereo de su auto, y lo aventó al asiento de atrás.

Ah pero no, Naruto no era de los que se rendía, asi que viendo sus intentos de pasar un rato agradable, sonrío con malicia antes de sacar su ipod y después de ponerse los auriculares comenzar a tararear la canción que escuchaba.

Sasuke tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho, y suprimiendo el deseo que había tenido de lanzar al rubio por la ventana del auto, trato nuevamente tranquilizarse.

"_Tranquilo Sasuke, tu puedes no dejes que te saque de quicio, es su plan, no le dejes ganar, no, tu eres mas fuerte"_

-Bacchikoi Bacchikoi baby!, Tatoe asa ga kanakutatte ei ei-…Decir que Naruto no cantaba bien, era quedarse corto, la voz chillona del dobe ya de por si le provocaba dolor de cabeza, cantando…le daba migraña…

-Bacchikoi Bacchikoi baby!, Kimi to tomo ni yume wo miku ze ei ei- …Naruto por su parte seguía tarareando feliz de la vida, (era conciente de que no cantaba bien, sin embargo en este momento se esforzaba por hacerlo aun peor), sabia que aquello estaba molestando a Sasuke, y molestar a Sasuke era al menos para el, deporte nacional.

-¡Podrías callarte de una vez!-…termino por explotar el de cabellos azabaches, lo intento, en verdad lo intento pero la migraña lo estaba matando.

-¿Por qué?-…pregunto con inocencia (fingida, cabe señalar) el rubio.

-Me molesta, no eres un prodigio precisamente-

-Eres un amargado Sasuke, es que ¿Nunca disfrutas de la vida?-

-Escucharte cantar NO es disfrutar de la vida-

-Bah-…dijo sin mas el rubio y siguió fastidiando al pelinegro, quien solo rogaba por que el viaje llegara a su fin de una vez…

Media hora mas de camino, peleas e insultos, llegaron al fin a su destino, se trataba de un pequeño lago donde algunos patos nadaban, también había diferentes árboles.

Sasuke tenía que reconocer que el lugar era realmente bello, e inspiraba una enorme paz…

Sin contar que en cuanto llegaron Naruto se olvido de su presencia y se dispuso a hacer lo que mejor sabía (después de molestar a Sasuke claro esta), tomar fotografías.

Sasuke tenia que reconocer que aquel gesto tan concentrado le iba bien al dobe, parecía que en verdad disfrutaba lo que hacia, la belleza de su rostro asi lo suponía.

Momento…había dicho ¿Belleza?, no, definitivamente algo en aquel momento andaba mal en su cerebro, y tratando de regresar a la normalidad se sentó a la sombra de uno de los árboles, y cerro los ojos.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormido hasta que el flash de la cámara del rubio, interrumpió su perfecto descanso…-¿Qué demonios haces, Usurantokachi?-…pregunto con molestia, achicando sus orbes negras tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Nada solo te tomaba una foto, baka-

-No necesito, ni deseo que me tomes fotos, dobe-

-Arghh Teme, no te estoy pidiendo permiso además la tome por que quise, me gusto tu expresión-…dijo sin mas encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin mas que decir por que Sasuke no tuvo o mas bien no quiso contraatacar, tomaron camino hacia el auto, donde después de guardar el equipo fotográfico de Naruto, decidieron regresar…

_**S&N**_

Sasuke se sentía realmente frustrado mientras buscaba desesperadamente algún lugar donde su celular diera señal, furico por que aquello no sucedía, y también de la lluvia que no dejaba de mojarle decidió regresar al auto, donde un molesto Naruto intentaba hacer funcionar su auto.

-Deja ya dobe, o lo terminaras de descomponer-

-¡Teme!, tu auto es una porquería-…dijo señalando el auto del mencionado.

-No es una porquería, no se que demonios sucedió con la batería, aun no entiendo como pudo pasar yo mismo revise el auto ayer-…dijo mientras trataba de analizar que había sucedido.

Estaban varados, en medio de algún lugar desconocido, debido a que el auto de Sasuke había fallado, y para su mala suerte estaba lloviendo.

-Ningún celular tiene señal-…dijo mientras regresaba el suyo al rubio…-Tendremos que caminar al pueblo mas cercano, para buscar un teléfono-

-Estas loco, yo no pienso caminar con esta lluvia-

-Bien quédate aquí entonces-…dijo irritado el azabache, a el tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de caminar bajo la lluvia.

Naruto volteo hacia la carretera, no se veía ni un auto, y el bosque a su izquierda se veía bastante tenebroso, ¿Quedarse ahí solo, en medio de la noche?, no definitivamente prefería caminar, aun cuando fuese en compañía del bastardo.

Ambos salieron del auto, y después de hacerlo aun lado y que Sasuke se asegurara que quedaba bien cerrado, comenzaron a caminar.

Y mientras Sasuke hacia uso de paciencia y evitaba golpear al quejumbroso rubio, llegaron por fin al pueblo mas cercano deteniéndose en la primera posada que encontraron.

Un corpulento hombre de mediana edad, y con sonrisa afable les recibió…

-Bienvenidos sean a su posada, "El pony volador"-…dijo el hombre.

-Disculpe necesitamos usar su teléfono-…dijo sin mas Sasuke

-Claro, ¿Pero no desea que le rente un cuarto, donde pueda asearse?-…dijo al ver la facha de amos hombres.

-No gracias, tan solo deseo que me preste el teléfono-…por supuesto que no era agradable estar mojado, sobre todo ahora que al no tener contacto con la lluvia comenzaba a sentir frío pero lo único que deseaba era regresar a su cómoda casa, y salir de aquel lugar.

-Como guste joven-

Mientras Sasuke hacia la llamada, Naruto comenzó a platicar animadamente con el posadero, y con la que parecía ser la hija del hombre, quien le coqueteaba descaradamente al rubio.

Frunció el ceño, no supo por que pero se sintió molesto, molestia que aumento cuando la voz del otro lado le confirmaba que irían por su auto, pero hasta el día de mañana ya que la tromba, había provocado inundaciones y les impedía llegar a lugar que les había indicado.

Después de maldecir y despotricar contra quien le atendía (llamando la atención de los presentes), colgó sintiéndose realmente molesto.

-¿Qué sucede Teme?-…pregunto el rubio.

-No pueden recogernos hasta mañana-

-¿Qué?, no puede ser quieres decir que nos quedaremos varados toda la noche en tu auto-…dijo el rubio imaginando ya, como seria su noche.

-No hay de otra, a mi tampoco me hace gracia-

-Que remedio tendré que soportarte toda la noche, Dattebayo-

Sasuke se guardo el comentario venenoso que tenia en la boca y cuando se disponían a salir, la voz del posadero les detuvo.

-¿Por qué no se quedan aquí?-

-No lo se-…decía Sasuke dudoso, la idea de dejar su auto en medio de la nada expuesto a quien sabe que cosas no le agradaba.

-Yo creo que seria lo mejor Teme, a mi tampoco me entusiasma la idea de dejar mi equipo de fotografía, pero es mejor opción quedarse aquí que en tu auto-…dijo el rubio con preocupación.

Cierto, según sabia aquel equipo era muy caro según le había dicho, y el propio Naruto le había comentado que tenia todo su material para su próxima exposición.

Los dos tenían que perder, el su adorado Ferrari, y el rubio su equipo de fotografía.

-Les aseguro que no le sucederá nada, no creo que alguien se arriesgue a salir con este clima-…dijo el posadero quien buscaba convencerles.

-Esta bien-…dijo cediendo al fin el azabache…-supongo que tiene razón-

El posadero sonrío, con ellos su posada estaría llena…

_**S&N**_

Si el posadero le hubiese explicado que solo tenia un cuarto y con una cama, seguramente se habrían negado a quedarse pero dado que se los dijo cuando ya habían pagado (con tarjeta, alegando que no podía hacer devolución), terminaron por quedarse, al menos la cama era Queen sise.

Después de una nueva pelea, habían acordado que finalmente la compartirían total solo seria una noche, y estaba seguro que ambos dormirían lo más alejado del otro.

Sasuke había terminado de bañarse y salía en esos momentos, vestido con una simple camiseta sin mangas prestada por el posadero (la cual le quedaba bastante grande), y sus boxers en color negro.

El dobe estaba en la cama mientras revisaba su celular, al parecer revisaba unas fotos, el tipo parecía tener manía y tomaba fotos de cualquier lado, incluso había tomado fotos de varios lugares en lo que se dirigían al pueblo, alegando que aquel paisaje desolado era cautivador.

El se había bañado antes (ganando el baño con trampas), y vestía una ligera playera similar a la de Sasuke (e igualmente prestada por el posadero) y un short, el cual al ser el hombre mas corpulento que el, provocaba que le quedara grande, muy grande, dándole un aspecto gracioso que provoco las burlas del Uchiha.

Después de secarse el cabello decidió tomar su lugar en la cama para poder dormir, cuando Naruto tomo una nueva foto de su celular (a una mariposa que se había posado en la lámpara que estaba del lado del rubio), Sasuke bufo.

-Que manía la tuya de tomar fotos-

-Calla Teme, ya te dije que no fotografío cualquier cosa solo capturo las cosas bellas de la vida-…dijo con su sonrisa zorruna.

Sasuke recordando la foto que le había tomado a el mismo, decidió usar eso para molestarle…-Ah claro entonces debo suponer que me consideras hermoso, ya que te recuerdo que esta tarde me tomaste una fotografía-

El rubio le volteo a ver, y Sasuke quien ya tenia una sonrisa victoriosa pensando que no podría contrarrestar su ataque, tuvo que borrarla, ya que lejos de lucir molesto el rubio tan solo tenia un sonrisa sincera...-Honestamente, considero que tu rostro es uno de los mas bellos que he visto, aun cuando seas un bastardo-…dijo sin mas.

Sasuke no supo que decir, definitivamente no se esperaba aquello, no se supone que el dobe le contestara aquello, no, tenia que gritarle, chillarle y después de sonrojarse (no supo por que, pero lo imagino asi), comenzarían una nueva pelea.

Pero lejos de eso, quien se había volteado y cubierto con las cobijas era el.

El cuarto estaba en completo silencio, ninguno decía nada, Naruto había dejado su celular por la paz y ahora estaba acostado dándole la espalda (o al menos es lo que Sasuke suponía, no que el se hubiese fijado).

Y cuando por fin comenzaba a dormirse (obviando el extraño calor que de pronto le había embargado, curioso afuera llovía a cantaros y el tenia calor, ¿seria la habitación?, lo mas seguro).

-Teme, ¿estas dormido?-…ahí estaba, como siempre Naruto tenia que interrumpir su momento de paz, definitivamente el rubio tenia alguna especie de radar para fastidiarle.

No le contesto, seguramente al pensar que estaba dormido lo dejaría en paz…-Bastardo, deja de fingir se que estas despierto-

¿Entonces por que carajo le preguntaba?...-Si no jodes no estas feliz, ¿verdad?-

-Ah contigo no se puede intento hablar bien, pero tienes que salir con tu mala leche-

-No es que salga con mi mala leche, es que tu con tus estupideces lo provocas-…dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba sobre la cama…-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada, solo no puedo dormir-

Si le rompía la cabeza con la lámpara no se podía tomar como agresión, ¿cierto?, le estaba haciendo un favor tan solo le ayudaría a dormir…-Si no tienes nada importante que decir entonces, NO HABLES-

-Peros si tampoco puedes dormir-…y Sasuke sabia que a pesar de que estaba oscuro y no podía verle bien, Naruto tenía un deje de molestia en su rostro, era tan predecible y le conocía también…

No, definitivamente aquello no era bueno, nada bueno, no se suponía que el conociera tan bien al dobe…-No es de tu incumbencia-

Estuvieron asi un rato sin decir nada, y cuando Sasuke pensaba regresar a su posición e intentar dormir al fin, no pudo hacerlo ya que no bien se había movido con esa intención escucho un…_"Que diablos"_…de parte de Naruto, cuando este sorpresivamente le tomo del rostro y le beso.

Su sorpresa inicial no fue mayor a la que le embargo, cuando contrario a lo que se supone tenia que hacer, como empujar al rubio y lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, su mano se dirigió a la nuca del rubio buscando profundizar el contacto…

Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo que ya sabia, pero se negaba a aceptar, Naruto le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de algo, Naruto estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el, mientras el se encontraba recargado de la cabecera de la cama, mientras se dedicaban a devorar la boca del otro, literalmente.

No solo eso, si no que además, la ropa parecía estorbar puesto que las camisetas que el posadero les había prestado, estaban tiradas en el suelo.

No solo se conformaron con casi comerse las bocas, ahora los labios de Sasuke tenían un objetivo que se antojaba mas delicioso que aquellos labios que ahora lucían rojos e hinchados, el cuello moreno de Naruto, el cual se dedico a morder, lamer y chupar tanto como se le pego la gana, sacando deliciosos sonidos del rubio.

Pero aquello no era lo único, las manos de ambos viajaban tocando cuanta piel tenían al alcance, desde los brazos fuertes de Sasuke hasta las redondas y firmes nalgas de Naruto.

Sasuke quería hablar, en verdad que quería aunque lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos ahora que el rubio había colado su mano hasta su ya despierto miembro, comenzando a masajearlo.

Lo que deseaba decirle a Naruto en estos momentos era que, se quitara el short ya que le estorbaba para meterle mano a su antojo, asi que viendo imposible esa tarea, decidió comenzar a tirar del odioso short…

-Que…que…mmm... haces Baka-…dijo el rubio entre jadeos

-Short…quitar…estorba-…definitivamente la coherencia no estaba incluida en el cerebro del Uchiha en esos momentos.

Naruto entendiendo o creyendo entender, se quito el short con una maestría impresionante y comenzó a restregarse contra el pelinegro.

Para ese instante ya ninguno pensaba con claridad o más correcto es decir que la conciencia y la prudencia eran superadas por el deseo y la lujuria.

Los jadeos y gemidos habían aumentado, sobre todo ahora que ya ambos estaban desnudos, Sasuke lamia de manera sensual un par de dedos antes de deslizarlos por la entrada del rubio, comenzando a lubricar.

Naruto sabia que significaba aquello, y aunque ser Uke no era precisamente de su agrado (era bisexual, pero a pesar de ello en relaciones con hombre el solía ser el activo), pero por alguna razón que desconocía la idea de sentir a Sasuke dentro de si, le atraía y excitaba en sobremanera.

Asi que realmente no opuso mucha resistencia (por no decir nula), cuando Sasuke comenzó a penetrarle una vez que considero que estaba listo, fue molesto y doloroso al principio; pero conforme las embestidas aumentaban, y el tiempo pasaba el dolor fue superado por el placer.

Sasuke pensaba que en cualquier momento irían a tocarles pidiéndoles que se callaran debido al escándalo que estaban haciendo, pero es que en verdad Naruto gritaba como poseso, claro que el no se quedaba muy atrás…

Cuando el rubio llevo una de sus manos (la cual momento antes había estado ocupada, enterrándose en su hombro ¿o era su espalda?, no estaba seguro) a su miembro erecto y que pedía atención, decidió literalmente echarle una mano.

Asi mientras le embestía y masturbaba al mismo tiempo, la excitación en ambos fue aun mayor, si es que aquello era posible; después de un par de embestidas mas derramo su semilla en el calido interior del rubio.

Se desplomo y pensaba dormir de no ser por que se percato de que el rubio aun no alcanzaba el orgasmo, ya que aun seguía moviendo insistentemente su mano sobre su miembro, decidió ayudarle pero esta vez en lugar de hacerlo con la mano, pensó en una cosa mejor.

Recostando al rubio e intercambiando posiciones quito la mano del rubio quien le miro con rabia por interrumpirle, y antes que Naruto comenzara una serie de retalias (las cuales no se sentía con ánimos de contestar), bajo su rostro a la altura del miembro del rubio y sin preámbulos lo engullo por completo, comenzando a si una serie de succiones que provocaron, gemidos y mas gritos de parte del rubio, quien movía sus caderas buscando sincronizarse con la boca de Sasuke.

-Sas…Sasu…ke voy ahhhh mmmm-…haciendo caso de la advertencia, Sasuke dejo el miembro del rubio a tiempo, antes de que este se derramara, manchando así su pecho con la simiente del rubio.

Después de eso se recostó a su lado, completamente exhausto, el rubio parecía estar en las mismas condiciones…

Se dejaron llevar por la inconciencia, no tenían deseos de pensar en lo que había hecho, ya habría tiempo para ello…

_**S&N**_

Su celular jamás le había parecido tan molesto como en estos momentos, intento estirar su mano para alcanzarlo y apagarlo pero al no llegarle, decidió regresarla a donde estaba, abrazando aquel cuerpo que estaba pegado al suyo.

-Sasuke…apaga tu maldito celular, no me deja dormir-…dijo con voz adormilada el rubio.

-Esta lejos-…dijo el azabache.

El rubio estiro su mano ya que el si le alcanzaba, y se lo paso al de cabellos negros quien al sentir el frío aparato sobre su piel lo tomo, lo apago, y después lo guardo bajo la almohada.

Pero se vio obligado a dejar su inconciencia cuando después de pegar un grito que le dejo sordo, o al menos había dañado su oído de manera permanente (estaba seguro), el rubio le tumbo de la cama haciéndole despertar al fin.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?-…dijo molesto.

-¿Cómo que, que?, maldito Sasuke pervertido me violaste ¿Verdad?-…el pelinegro se digno a ver al rubio, este estaba en el piso del otro lado del suyo, y le miraba con la cara roja, mientras intentaba taparse con una almohada, el recuerdo de lo que paso la noche anterior le golpeo y de no ser por que era un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no se sonrojaban, seguramente lo hubiese hecho.

En cambio rodó los ojos con fastidio…-No te viole idiota, tu cooperaste te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me beso-

Naruto enrojeció aun más…-Si…pero, tú te aprovechaste-…dijo y lo señalo acusadoramente con el dedo.

-Si Naruto, como digas-…dijo mientras se levantaba dejando ver su desnudes.

-¡Tápate, bastardo!-

Sasuke le ignoro y entro al baño como si nada…

Después de un rato ambos salían bañados y con sus ropas del día anterior (La esposa del posadero las había lavado y planchado, claro que no con mucho gusto como lo revelaba la mejilla del posadero).

Se despidieron del hombre y de la hija que parecía suspirar con pesar al saber que no se quedarían, y ante las miradas curiosas y ciertamente decepcionadas de la camarista (quien ya había subido a revisar la habitación) por lo que Sasuke se daba una idea de por que les miraba así, se fueron finalmente

La grúa llego a la hora prometida, y sin mas contratiempos regresaron.

_**S&N**_

Y desde aquel día no se habían vuelto a ver, no se habían buscado y tampoco habían hablado sobre aquella noche.

Para Sasuke su percepción de Naruto, no había cambiado para el Naruto seguía siendo un Idiota, un ser desesperante y seguía odiando las mismas cosas de el, lo cierto es que también había descubierto que le gustaban muchas otras cosas mas.

Y Para Naruto, Sasuke seguía siendo un bastardo, eso había decidido nadie lo cambiaria, pero…muy a su pesar tenia que reconocer que el bastardo tenia lo suyo, y le atraía mucho, demasiado quizás…

Pero como bien se sabía ambos eran demasiado orgullosos, y ninguno daría el brazo a torcer…

Para Temari aquello era extraño, ninguno hablaba de lo que había sucedido, Sasuke simplemente pasaba de ello, y Naruto esquivaba el tema, eso era curioso ya que Naruto siempre se quejaba de Sasuke, pero ahora nada, parecía querer ignorar que el otro existía.

Ella había prometido que seria el ultimo intento y que se rendiría pero no pudo resistirse, eso y que su intuición le decía que lo intentara una vez mas, así que decidió dar un ultimo golpe.

La exposición de Naruto…

La invitación llego a Sasuke 1 semana antes de dicho evento, por un segundo pensó que Naruto le había invitado pero cuando Temari le hablo para "confirmar" su asistencia, supo que aquello había sido obra de la rubia, así que desecho la invitación tirandola al cesto de basura de su oficina, lo había decidido, no iría…

Ya entrada la noche cuando al fin llego a su casa se topo con la sorpresa de que la invitación estaba sobre su cama…¿¡Como demonios había llegado ahí!?, el la había tirado de eso podía estar seguro, asi que después de meditarlo llego a una conclusión, su hermano había entrado a su casa (aun cuando había cambiado la chapa, por ese mismo motivo, comenzaba a preguntarse si mudarse a otro país detendría al engendro del mal, y es que no importaba cuantas veces cambiara la chapa, incluso si contrataba a un cerrajero diferente cada vez, Itachi siempre conseguía una copia), dejando de lado eso, suspiro no sin maldecir a su hermano, arrugar la invitación y tirarla al bote de basura…

Pero si Sasuke creía que le dejarían las cosas tan fáciles, o era muy ingenuo o muy estupido, y como no se consideraba ninguna de las dos cosas, supuso que no le dejarían en paz, y lo comprobó cuando al llegar nuevamente a su oficina ahí estaba aquella maldita invitación, dando la apariencia de intentar ser desarrugada, lo cual hizo que su molestia aumentara, ¿En que momento se habían metido a su casa?

Molesto fue a buscar a Itachi para toparse con la "sorpresa" de que no estaba, había salido de viaje de negocios el día anterior, después llamo a Temari pero esta tampoco estaba, ya que se encontraba muy ocupada organizando una boda triple.

¿Qué querían hacerle creer?, ¿Qué la invitación tenia vida propia y le perseguía?, ¡Patrañas!, No, definitivamente tenían un cómplice o algo semejante…

Llamo a su secretaria y le pidió que la tirara, asegurándose que nadie le veía ni la seguía, y en un lugar donde fuese imposible encontrarla, sonrío si ellos creían que podían jugar con el, estaban equivocados, no caería en sus juegos, les vencería, a como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha…

_**S&N**_

Sasuke quería golpearse, en verdad que lo quería, toda la semana fue una intensa tortura que paso mas tiempo tratando de deshacerse de aquella invitación que cualquier otra cosa, ¡Joder!, ni siquiera había podido dormir, lo que le provoco que en una junta cometiese un error, el cual por cierto gracias a su ingenio no le costo demasiado, pero pudo haber sido peor.

Bien habían ganado, ahí estaba en la dichosa exposición enfundado en un elegante traje negro; el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, al parecer el dobe era bastante famoso no supo por que pero una pequeña e imperceptible (muy pequeña, cabe señalar), sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al instante la borro.

-Sasuke-Kun que alegría verte por aquí-…la voz de Sakura en la entrada le saco de su pequeña pelea mental, la pelirosa le llamaba con entusiasmo, se acerco a ella, los guardias le dejaron pasar aun sin invitación (la pobre había sufrido un trágico accidente), para sorpresa de Sasuke quien creyó no le dejarían entrar, ¡Mierda!, su plan había fallado; aunque aquello era culpa de Sakura, quien les dijo a los guardias que el pelinegro era muy amigo del expositor (y como al parecer conocían a la chica), decidieron ceder.

Después de un escueto saludo a su grupo de conocidos que estaba en aquel lugar, logro escabullirse después de un rato, comenzando asi su recorrido por la galería…

Tenia que reconocerlo estaba impresionado, Naruto era en verdad un buen fotógrafo, sus fotografías eran buenas, muy buenas y en verdad como había escuchado en un anterior comentario, tenían la habilidad de transportarte al lugar al que hacia alusión dicha imagen.

Desde la antiguas ruinas Griegas, pasando por las imponentes pirámides Egipcias, hasta grandes metrópolis como New York o Londres, los canales de Venecia, la Torre Eiffel, hasta paisajes desconocidos pero no por ello menos bellos.

Cuando se topo con las imágenes del lugar al que le había llevado, una especia de ¿Nostalgia?, no supo definir el sentimiento pero algo le invadió, y de nuevo paz, la tranquilidad que aquel lugar transmitía.

Tuvo la ligera impresión de que algunas personas le observaban y comentaban sobre el, algo que al principio no le extraño, después de todo era Sasuke Uchiha, y el causaba conmoción donde quiera que fuese, su presencia era imposible de ignorar.

Pero cuando se percato que le observaban de mas se sintió molesto, y tuvo el impulso de irse pero al ver la foto del rostro de Gaara, cambio de opinión.

Al final del pasillo había un lugar dedicado a rostros de varias personas, a muchas les conocía (como Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Neji, Hinata), también había algunos otros rostros que no conocía, pero que tenia que admitir eran bellos, incluso Itachi estaba ahí.

El dobe necesitaba lentes, considerar que el rostro de Itachi era hermoso era de locos, aunque después rectifico, finalmente Itachi era un Uchiha y para su desgracia personal, su hermano, así que rectificaba Itachi tenia que ser atractivo, por simplemente ser un Uchiha.

Pudo notar que al igual que con los paisajes, cada rostro tenia un nombre, Itachi era "serenidad", ¡claro! pensó con sarcasmo, para el lo que mejor describía a Itachi era "Crueldad extrema", pero si Naruto creía eso, allá el.

Al momento de llegar al ultimo rostro tuvo que reconocer que se quedo sin palabras, ahí estaba el o mas bien la foto que el rubio le había tomado en aquella ocasión.

Y no pudo evitarlo, se sentía halagado estar entre tantas personas que eran consideradas hermosas (al menos para Naruto), le agradaba más de lo que el mismo deseaba reconocer.

Pero si había algo que en verdad le sorprendió fue el nombre que el Uzumaki le había dado a su rostro, "Paz", pero iba acorde, muy acorde a la imagen, jamás había visto esa expresión tan pacifica en su rostro y le gusto.

-Paz-…murmuro para si…

-Es lo que me transmitía cada vez que la veía-…aquella voz le sobresalto, pensó que estaba solo y que no le vería (al menos no por el momento), ya que al ser el anfitrión el rubio era bastante requerido esa noche, pero ahí estaba a su lado.

-Ya veo-

Se quedaron en silencio, sabia que si iba sucedería, irremediablemente se verían y había preparado que decir o más bien como actuar, seria indiferente, frío, como siempre había sido, pero ahora después de ver la fotografía y de toparse con Naruto después de aquella ocasión, no sabía como actuar.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo pero, ¿Qué?

-A si que…aquí estas-…bien Naruto había comenzado la platica, aunque solo hubiese dicho una estupidez.

-Aquí estoy-…bien el tampoco andaba muy elocuente.

-Pensé que no vendrías-

-Yo igual-…un momento, ¿El sabia que estaba invitado?, volteo a verle intentado despejar su duda y como si el Uzumaki le hubiese leído la mente contesto…

-Si, fui yo quien te envío la invitación-…y eso le asusto (por que efectivamente había adivinado que pasaba por su cabeza), también tuvo el impulso de preguntarle si el había sido el de las dichosas bromitas…-Tan solo lo deje a tu criterio, tu decidirías si venir o no-…bien, el no había sido.

-Valla-…dijo por toda respuesta.

-Algún día tendríamos que hablar, ¿Ne?, que mejor que fuese hoy-

El pelinegro espero a que dijese algo mas, pero el ojiazul no agrego mas ¿Tendría el que decir algo?, de ser asi, ¿Qué?

-Me gustas-…eso no lo dijo el, de eso estaba seguro por que el no podría decir algo asi, ¿cierto?, y al ver la mirada sorprendida que le dirigían aquellos ojos azules, supo que Naruto pensaba lo mismo.

Después de mirarle por lo que a el le parecieron minutos, finalmente Naruto dejo aquella expresión para sonreír…-Jajaja valla, jamás pensé escuchar eso de ti, pero bueno ya que lo dijiste creo que seria correcto decir que siento lo mismo, claro eso no te obliga a nada, ni a mi tampoco-

-No pensaba obligarte a nada-…dijo irritado…-No lo necesito, además te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me beso, Usurantokachi-

-Si, pero tu lo continuaste Teme-

-No recuerdo que hallas puesto resistencia-…sonrisa arrogante.

-Tu tampoco'ttebayo-…sonrisa zorruna.

-Bien-

-Bien-

Regresaron su vista a la fotografía…

-Entonces…-…dejo al aire

-Supongo que debemos dejar que las cosas corran, no hay que apresurar nada-…dijo con descuido el rubio, Sasuke sonrío estaba de acuerdo, muy de acuerdo…

Ya que estaba dicho, volteo a uno y otro lado, fijándose que no hubiese nadie cerca y tomando el brazo del ojiazul para voltearle le beso, beso que fue correspondido por el otro.

Una lastima que Sasuke no se hubiese fijado bien, ya que de haberlo hecho seguramente se hubiera dado cuenta que detrás de una columna un par de ojos verdes y unos negros les veían con complacencia.

Temari tuvo que contener el impulso de gritar, pero no lo hizo o los descubrirían, así que guardo silencio viendo aquella escena, y sintiéndose aliviada suspiro, finalmente no tendría que cambiarse el nombre.

_**S&N**_

6 meses habían pasado desde aquello, y aunque en un principio trataron de ocultar su relación ese tipo de cosas se terminan sabiendo, a la mayoría le alegro aunque para desconcierto de Sasuke y Naruto nadie lucia sorprendido, casi todos lo sabían o al menos lo sospechaban.

Por supuesto la relación de esos dos no era fácil y nada convencional, pero finalmente ahí estaban seguían juntos contra todo pronostico, y eso que algunos no les daban mucho tiempo, incluso ella tenia que admitir que dudo; como aquella vez que fueron de día de campo con todo su grupo de amigos (o conocidos como los llamaba Sasuke), todo iba bien hasta que la parejita comenzó a pelear, nada raro pero cuando las cosas subieron de nivel, mas de uno se preocupo incluida ella.

Asi que decidida a que esos dos por mas idiotas que fueran no le arruinarían su mejor trabajo, fue a buscar a Naruto deseaba hablar con el, y es que aunque sabia lo tercos y orgullosos que eran los dos, sentía que de algún modo el rubio era mas perceptible.

Y ahí se encontraba buscándolo por donde le había visto caminar cuando al escuchar lo que le pareció un jadeo tuvo que retroceder y esconderse tras un árbol, lo que vio enseguida la dejo sin habla ahí a unos metros de ella estaba Naruto pero no estaba solo Sasuke estaba con el, ¿en que momento había llegado?, no lo sabia ambos habían tomado caminos opuestos después de pelear, así que su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarlos juntos, aunque no tanta como al ver que se comían a besos, y luchaban desesperadamente con las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del otro.

Azorada decidió dejarles solos, y cuando de regreso al campamento se topo con Ino que deseaba hablar con Naruto e iba en busca del rubio, ella le convenció de que no lo hiciera, ya que ese día había aprendido una gran lección: En problemas de pareja, es mejor no meterse.

Asi que ahora en su oficina mientras planeaba la boda de Sakura e Ino (a quienes se les había ocurrido casarse el mismo día, provocando un terrible problema para la Sabaku, ya que querían que ella organizara ambas bodas, finalmente con su astucia logro sacar adelante aquello), no podía dejar de pensar en que es lo que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki deseaban decirle y el por que la habían invitado a cenar en el departamento que compartían, (idea de Sasuke quien alegando que ya que el dobe se la pasaba mas tiempo en su casa, que en la propia, le parecía absurdo que Naruto pagara un departamento que no usaba, claro eso mejor a admitir que estaba enamorado y deseaba que vivieran juntos, pero siendo como era Sasuke, no podían esperar otra cosa de el).

Una idea se daba de el por que la invitación y debía reconocer se hallaba emocionada, la puerta de su oficina al abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos, revelando ante a ella a su asistente Karin, la pelirroja que había llegado buscando trabajo después que renunciara a trabajar con Sasuke (al saber de la relación de este con Naruto, y que no tenia oportunidad alguna), tenia que reconocer que era bastante eficiente…

-Temari-san, le recuerdo que hoy tiene una cita para la prueba de vestido de Yamanaka-san, y Haruno-san-

-Cierto, gracias Karin-

La pelirroja estaba por irse cuando al intentar salir con la carpetas que cargaba en los brazos tropezó con alguien, la pelirroja maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta quien era ese alguien, Suuigetsu, el maldito entrometido, pervertido, feo, idiota, incompetente y muchos sobrenombres cariñosos que la pelirroja solía decir cuando se refería a el.

-Idiota fíjate por donde caminas-

-Cállate, zorra no sabia que estabas aquí, pero claro como no ves, no pudiste percatarte de mi grandiosa presencia-

-Tarado, no estoy pendiente de tu indeseable ser-…dijo con desagrado la pelirroja después de levantarse y ser seguida por el peliplata quien alegaba con ella.

Temari sonrío…-Ah el amor esta en el aire-…dijo para si, y su sonrisa se amplio…

Si le preguntaban si existía la pareja ideal, ella sin dudar respondería que si, definitivamente SI existía…

_**FIN**_

¡Al fin!, jajaja XD este pequeño shot salio mas largo de lo esperado jejeje este fic esta sin betear, ¿La razón?, mi beta (recién adquirida cabe señalar), tiene problemas técnicos y por ello se ha atrasado con mis entregas (aun cuando ya tengo un SasuNaru por capítulos, y otro shot, asi como todas mis actualizaciones terminadas), pero no he entregado por esa razón, aun así he decidido esperarla pues finalmente no es su culpa.

Pero como este era un regalo tenia que publicarlo, no podía esperar a que lo beteara, por ello va asi, pero lo he revisado tratando de que valla lo mejor posible.

Lo cual me lleva a que este el primer trabajo con el que me presento en esta sección, hola ^^ por aquí me verán dando lata… XDXD

Aun así Ely, esto es para ti y espero te agrade, te debo tu MinaIta pero como te dije arriba en cuanto llegue, lo hare, de veraz XDDDD.

Como sea espero que esta cosa te guste, sin más saludos…

¿Review?, ustedes decidan…

_**Umi la vampichita de choconieve XDXD**_

P.D. Por cierto el nombre de la posada "Pony Volador" (XDDD) lo cambie, originalmente era el "Pony ponedor" WTF??? XDXDXD, lo se extraño, loco, perverso, ¿enfermo?, no se, pero decidí cambiarlo.

P.D.2. Ya lo ultimo los review, los contestare en mi livejournal tres dias despues de recibirlos...


End file.
